


His Moon, Her Starshine

by lewdnepvasilias_exe



Series: LewdNep's NepLewds (and other Tumblr smuts) [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blacksun Week (RWBY), Blacksun Week 2020, Blacksun Week Day 6, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, I'm Bad At Pre Smut Buildup, Kissing, Lube, Oral Pegging, Orgasm, Pegging, Sex, Smut, Stargazing, Strap-Ons, al fresco sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:21:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25602748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lewdnepvasilias_exe/pseuds/lewdnepvasilias_exe
Summary: My prompt submission for Blacksun Week Day 6: Stargazing. Basically Blake and Sun have a night to themselves outdoors, which starts to get a bit heated.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Sun Wukong
Series: LewdNep's NepLewds (and other Tumblr smuts) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1773250
Kudos: 4





	His Moon, Her Starshine

**Author's Note:**

> I'm typically not very good at writing ships that aren't Iceberg or some Neptune ship but I felt like I should write something for Blacksun week, and well it allows NSFW so here we are. But I'm only doing one of the eight prompts because I only have the energy for one prompt. Anyways, enjoy.

“Doesn’t this cold bother you Sun? You’re in shorts and an open shirt…”

“Nah, it’s not that bad. Besides, when you’ve lived in the boiling hot deserts of Vacuo for so long, this cold air honestly feels pretty refreshing. Especially after just spending a week in the place visiting family,”

“Makes sense...” Blake sighed, giggling slightly. “Always such a dork~”

“I’m  _ your _ dork, of course~” he booped her on the nose with his tail. 

“You can say that again~”

He smirked. “I’m  _ your _ dork, of course~”

Blake fell into a giggle fit. “God damn you-!”

It was a cool August evening in Vale. And what could be a better way for Sun and Blake to spend this well-deserved night off than lying atop a small grassy hill, looking up at the stars that sparkled like little gold specks in the night sky? 

The two had come back from a week-long trip to Vacuo just this morning. They’d gone to visit Sun’s cousin Starr Sanzang as well as other family members of his, and it was the first time Sun really got the chance to introduce Blake to them. Blake was fairly used to living in hot weather, having grown up in Menagerie after all, but Vacuo was much more arid while Menagerie was a bit more humid. The visit was indeed fun and manageable for both of them, but returning to the cool breezy weather of Vale was one hell of a relief. 

“Wonder if we’ll see any constellations tonight…” said Blake.

“Or we could come up with our own,” Sun joked.

Blake held back her laughter. “That’s actually not a bad idea.”

“I see something that could look like it’s a flower… see, it’s all about imagination and all that cheesy junk”

Blake smiled, then sighed again. She swore, her mouth was already starting to ache from smiling so much at his antics. 

She glanced at him for a moment. She refused to buy that he didn’t feel even the least bit chilly. Adjusting her black coat and brushing off her black jeans, she moved her legs apart slightly and patted at the space between. “Sit here?”

Sun knew that she just wanted to warm him up. But of course he couldn’t decline this. Especially when Blake wrapped his arms around his belly as he sat down between her legs and rested back against her. He had to admit, this did feel better than the breeze. 

Blake stared up at the glistening black sky. “Hmm… I don’t really see a flower, hun.”

“It’s like watching clouds. You might see different shapes then I do.”

“Yeah, yeah, I’m just not sure I’m quite good at the whole ‘imagination’ stuff with this…”

Blake began playing with Sun’s hair using her finger, as Sun caressed her cheek with his tail. “So, what did you think of the trip?”

“It was good. I definitely enjoyed meeting your family.”

“Yeah I enjoyed it too, too bad the flights sucked. Practically slept all day cause of the jet lag.”

“Yeah. I didn’t mind the flights though.”

“Did you get a chance to talk to any of our friends today?”

“Went out for hot drinks with Neptune and Weiss, other than that I mostly just watched TV inside.”

“Ah.”

A breeze blew over them, and Sun snuggled into Blake.

“Admit it, you are cold,”

“Am no. I just like snuggling in your arms! And your coat feels warm.”

Blake kissed the top of his head and looked at him skeptically. “Not even a little bit…?”

“Oh, alright, maybe a little bit chilly.”

“Thought so~”

“But since you insist that I’m cold, why don’t we… do something  _ fun _ to warm up…?” Sun rolled over and placed a kiss on her chest before looking up at her, waggling his eyebrows, and his tail, and his ass. Blake felt herself start to tingle down below. 

“Wait… right here? In the outdoors? Aren’t we gonna be even more cold with our clothes off?”

_ “Not when we’re actually doin’ it~” _

“Hmm… eh, why not?”

Sun smiled lovingly and got up, pulling Blake up too. “Top or bottom?”

“I feel like topping, but I… I didn’t bring the strap-on… ‘cause I wasn’t expecting tonight to lead to this...”

“It’s alright, babe. Besides, I came prepared.” He reached into his bag with his tail and pulled out the strap-on that Blake often used on him- soft, black harness, with a slick black dildo about 6 inches long that had a small gold ring at the base, passing it to her. It wasn’t like the one Weiss used on Neptune that was made of advanced Atlesian technology that stimulated the feeling of having an actual penis- as her budget was a bit tight at the moment- but both Sun and Blake were able to receive pleasure from it during their pegging sessions.

“Hmmm… makes me think you had this planned all along, didn’t you~?”

“Maybe I did, maybe I didn’t~”

Blake inhaled, unbuttoning and pulling down her pants, shaking her hips slightly to tease Sun. Surprisingly enough, the cold breeze wasn’t too bad. She stepped out of her boots and pants, and stepped into the strap-on, pulling it onto herself. 

“Hot, as always~” Sun gave her a sultry smile, licking his lips. 

Blake smiled, her cheeks turning red. “Are you gonna strip for me, or should I do it?”

“First thing’s first,” Sun dropped to his knees in front of Blake. Caressing the slight curves of her hips, he opened his mouth and leaned forward, taking the dildo inside. 

Blake sighed, feeling her clit pulse and her pussy start to moisten. Sun often liked to jokingly deepthroat bananas sometimes when he was eating them, and Blake found it weirdly hot (hence why oral pegging was a big favorite of theirs, even moreso than anal pegging actually). Not to mention Sun had become rather skilled at deepthroating from all those times he did it on bananas, which made the experience ever hotter. 

Sun bobbed his head up and down the dildo, slurping and drooling around the toy. He was focused on sucking for a moment, before he looked up at Blake, deep into her beautiful amber eyes, his own eyes sparkling like the stars in the sky. 

“Fuck… you look so beautiful…” she breathed. Her hands grasped his hair, as she began to gently thrust in and out of his mouth. But then she felt his tail press against the front of her hips, signifying to her to stop, and let him do the work. 

Blake ceased the motion of her hips and just relaxed. Sun began bobbing his head harder. Each time he bobbed forwards, the fabric pressed against Blake’s crotch, tickling her throbbing clit and making her grunt slightly. 

Then Sun pulled off. “You wet~?”

“You know it…”

Sun stood up and took off his shirt, stuffing it under his bag. He turned around as he pulled off his shorts, shaking his plump ass side to side, his asscheeks wobbling and jiggling. After Sun stepped out of his pants and shoes, he set them aside. Then he pulled out his shirt from under his bag and laid it out in the grass. Sitting next to it, he gestured for Blake to come over. 

Blake removed her coat and sat down on the shirt, and then Sun climbed on top of her, straddling her, his tail waggling excitedly. He grinded his ass against the dildo, his erection rubbing against her belly, and he lifted up her shirt to expose her supple B-cup breasts, contained in a black bra. 

_ "Yes… Sun~"  _

Blake pulled off her top as Sun undid her bra, which Blake then pulled off as well. Wiggling his ass harder on her body, he leaned over and began dotting passionate kisses all over the upper area of her breasts. 

_ “Ah~ damnit, Sun…” _

Soon he moved his kisses up her neck and to her face, capturing her lips in his. 

They practically melted together as they kissed deeply. Sun’s tail caressing her cheek. Blake’s hands holding Sun’s gorgeous smooth face. 

Then, Sun wrapped his arms around her torso and gently rolled them over so Blake was on top of him, resting on his broad chest and between his legs. 

“Looks like I’m in charge again,” Blake chuckled.

“I like when you take the lead. Especially since I take the lead in everything else,”

“I did kinda want you to ride me again though. Anyways, you brought lube, right?”

“Of course I did! You think I’d ‘come prepared’ with just a strap-on but no lube?”

Blake giggled yet again. “Just making sure~” She briefly climbed off of Sun to retrieve the little bottle of lube from Sun’s bag. She poured a generous amount onto her index and middle fingers as she knelt between his spread legs, then set the bottle aside as she brought her fingers to his ready and awaiting asshole. 

Caressing his hip and thigh, Blake slowly popped a finger into his twitching hole. Sun gasped at the slight suddenness of the intrusion, but quickly relaxed. Anal penetration was sonething he hadn’t expected to get used to so quickly when he first tried it with Blake; despite having given it to Neptune multiple times in their past friends-with-benefits relationship, he had pretty much zero experience with receiving it, up until he started dating Blake. He knew the basic tips from his experiences with Neptune such as cleansing, using lots of lube, and more, but it was the _feeling_ of receiving it that he’d known nothing about. Luckily for him, it didn’t take too long for him to get used to the feeling.   
_“Ngh~ ah~”_ Sun grunted, as Blake gently curled her finger against his sweet spot, making his cock pulse. 

She pumped in and out before sliding in a second finger. Sun gave a high-pitched squeak and wiggled his hips to adjust to the feeling. Soon she added the third finger, Sun giving another squeak and wrapping his tail around her slender waist. 

“Ah… I… I’m ready now… Blake…” he panted. 

Blake withdrew her fingers and scooted forward, positioning the tip of the strap-on against his slicked entrance. He tensed slightly at the touch… but quickly remembered to relax. 

Blake grabbed his thighs, holding them apart, and slowly slid in. 

_ “Aaaaaahhhhhhh...!” _

“You good?”

“Yeah… just takes some time to get used to the size…”

“Good thing I don’t use Weiss’s 12-inch strap,” she chuckled. 

“Maybe in the future, I’ll be able to take larger sizes better…”

“Of course~ you ready?”

“I think so… yeah…” He lifted her hand from his thigh and held it in his own hand. He looked up at her, and smiled. She smiled back at him, looking deep into his eyes. 

Her other hand moved from his thigh to stroke his abs as she pumped slightly into him. Then, holding his side, she began thrusting. 

Sun bit his lip and groaned as the toy stretched him and poked against his prostate with every thrust in. His cock was throbbing even harder now. He caressed Blake’s figure with his tail, breathing heavily.

_ “Agh~ ah~ ahn~” _ Blake grunted, the strap-on rubbing against her throbbing clit as she thrusted. _ “Alright if I… go a bit faster…?” _

_ “Yeah… yes, Blake~” _

Blake slowly picked up the pace. Sun held her hand tighter. Every thrust stimulated her throbbing clit more and more; her pussy juices were soaking the fabric of the harness. She moaned and gasped and grunted all throughout, every beautiful sound from her mouth sounding like music to the monkey man’s ears.

If Sun was cold when he first showed up to the hill, he certainly was not cold now. His whole body was ablaze. His mouth gaped open, his tongue sticking out. He couldn’t hold back his moans as Blake grazed against his prostate just right. 

_ “Fuck, Blake, fuck, don’t fuckin’ stop, I love you so much~” _ he moaned, talking quickly.  _ “Blake, yes, you’re so good~ fuuuck-!” _

Blake smiled in awe as he begged for her.  _ “I… agh~ ...I love you too, Sun~! Oh~” _

Blake leaned over, now hunched over him as she drilled down deep into him. Arching slightly, she latched her mouth onto his nipple and bit down softly, making the sexy blonde squeal. 

_ “Oh Blake-!” _

While she was sucking and nibbling his rock-hard nipple, her hand moved down to his swinging meatstick to jerk it. But Sun nudged it away with his tail. She didn’t have to jerk him. ```

_ “Nh, I got it Blake~ ah~ don’t worry~ oh yes~ fuck~” _

Blake braced herself on the ground, grabbing onto the grass as she continued to suck, nibble, bite, and thrust. Sun threw his arms back, wrapped his legs around her waist and arched his back. His whole body tensed, his slick hole tightening around the black dildo as it stuffed him full. 

They gazed at each other, smiling with mouths half-open. Blake’s hair was brushing and tickling Sun’s face, and it only made the experience better for him. 

Sun laying against the ground, flushed and in utter ecstasy, was such a beautiful sight. As much as she enjoyed his more dominant tendencies, seeing him acting so passive and chill when he was getting fucked always made her heart warm. The way he writhed on the ground, his pleading, pleasured expressions, all of it. She loved everything about this man and she was gonna give him the sweet love he deserved. 

_ “Hah~ ah~ ah~ oh God~ fuck, yes, Blake~” _

Blake never went over-the-top with her thrusting, but her pace was just enough to make his whole body feel alive. Aside from her hitting his spot just right, her gorgeous face hovering over her, long black hair brushing against him again and again, her perfect gasps and moans, were all making his dick pulse. He could feel himself getting closer and closer, his body tensing even more as she brought him closer to his climax. 

Blake could tell, from the increased friction due to his ass tightening around the strap-on, that he was almost there. She was going to make a move to jerk his cock again, but he beat her to it this time, wrapping his tail around his length and furiously rubbing it up and down. She continued to fuck into him, picking up the pace as she herself was starting to near her own orgasm. 

_ “Oh fuck, Blake, fuck, fuck, fuck fuck, yes, don’t stop Blake fuck yes yes YES FUUUUUUCK~!!!!!”  _ Squeezing his eyes shut, his tongue poking out of his mouth, Sun came with a shout and coated his abs and chest in his own cream, his whole face going white-hot. 

_ “Nnnngh~ ahhhh~ ohhh~ yes~” _ Blake moaned, the friction of the strap-on against her crotch was sending waves of pleasure through her body. Her pumps went from long and gentle to short and quick; she was practically humping him now as she tried to get herself off. She could feel it building up, she was nearly there. Her eyes rolled back and her cat ears stood up straight, and she clenched her teeth as she went over the edge. 

_ “AAAAAGGGHHHH, SUUUUUN~!” _

She held herself in place and humped up and down, getting that orgasm for all it was worth. Pleasure spread through her nether regions and her whole body. Then she quickly collapsed on top of him, the two panting heavily together. Sun gave a small moan and held Blake in an embrace. She buried her face into his neck, panting over his sweaty skin. 

They laid for a few minutes. Then Blake pushed herself up slightly, and carefully pulled herself out of the strap-on, while leaving it inside Sun. She laid back down on top of him, head resting on her shoulder, 

Sun chuckled, caressing and playing with her hair. “You good?”

Blake smiled. “Of course I am. You?”

“Yup. Pegging’s leaving me less sore than it used to. But, what I meant to say was… did you get off properly from this? Like, do you need me to maybe eat you out?”

“Oh. Yeah, I did. I told you Sun, you don’t need to worry so much about that.”

“I mean… only fair, y’know? And the strap-on we use is a normal strap-on and not that fancy high-tech thing that Weiss has where it makes her feel like she has a dick, so-”

“It’s okay Sun, I get it.” She leaned forward to kiss his cheek. “I love you, honey~”

“I love you too, babe~” He kissed the top of her head and wrapped his tail around her. 

Blake snuggled into him, purring softly. “Though if you really insist, you can still eat me out… if you like…”

“Sure, though maybe later. Still a bit exhausted.”

“Same here.”

The two relaxed where they were, Sun holding his arms and tail more tightly around Blake. They couldn’t care less that they were stark naked in the cool night air. The breeze was, as Sun described it, just nice and refreshing. And aside from being a bit heated from their session, they were warm and content in each other’s embrace.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed please leave reviews yada yada yada


End file.
